


Hatred

by detectivecaz



Series: Drabble Me This [40]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies), James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Scene, Drabble, Gen, Hatred, Skyfall, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-02 11:09:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10216661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/detectivecaz/pseuds/detectivecaz
Summary: An alternate scene during Skyfall, where someone else is waiting for M upon her return home.





	

* * *

M entered her home, having returned from the funerals of six of her employees. It was never easy having to endure the families accusing stares knowing they blamed her for the deaths.  
   
Removing her coat, she was about to pour herself a scotch, when she heard heavy footsteps behind her.  
  
Turning around, she saw the silhouette of a figure walk towards her from the darkness.  
  
She felt fear wash over her when they stepped into the light, and old familiar eyes stared down at her in hatred before uttering two words that had haunted her dreams for years.  
  
“Hello, mother.”

 


End file.
